


Hang Up The Cape

by childofmischief



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst??, Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, F/F, kara gets injured, maggie is blind too, ms grant being nice, supergirl is no more, theres some gay cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: After an accident with kryptonite, Supergirl can no longer be National City's hero.





	

Alex, J’onn and several other D.E.O agents burst into the warehouse, where Kara had gone without backup to take down what was supposed to be a simple criminal. But, they heard her scream and then silence from Kara’s end. 

They found her, holding herself up with her elbows, glancing around frantically, silent tears falling down her face. Her arms shook with the weight she was putting on them, telling Alex and J’onn she had been subject to kryptonite. 

But then, Alex saw her eyes. Instead of the normal bright blue, the ones that always lit up at the dumbest things, were cloudy. You could barely see the pupils, and the blue everyone loved so much was no longer there.* 

“Kara?” Alex called out, carefully approaching the younger woman. She put out her hand, gently placing it on Kara’s shaking arm. Kara let out a slight yelp, before turning to the source of the touch. Alex’s heart clenched at the sight of Kara looking at her, but not seeing her at all. 

“Where are you, Alex?” Kara’s voice broke on Alex’s name, quickly being taken into the other woman’s arms to comfort her. J’onn, on the other side of the room, called in a medical evac, his own heart clenching as he saw the two sisters clinging desperately to each other, Kara having buried her face into Alex’s shoulder and started sobbing. Her shaking was so bad even a blind man could see it. 

Maybe that was a bad choice of words for the situation. 

 

Back at the D.E.O, Kara sat in the med bay, having changed out of her Supergirl outfit, and was fumbling with her glasses in one hand. Would she be needing these anymore?

“So what was the last thing you saw?” A med bay worker asked, looking slightly uncomfortable, (perhaps intimidated by Alex, who was standing behind Kara protectively). 

“I've already said, it was kryptonite. Right into my eyes.” Kara was uncharacteristically short tempered with the D.E.O and it's workers that day, but then again it was understandable. The med bay worker slightly coughed into her hand awkwardly.

“There’s something you need to know, Supergirl.” She turned towards the door. “I’ll let agent Danvers tell you.” And with that, she left, leaving the two sisters alone sitting in the med bay, Alex taking Kara’s hand in her own, taking a deep breath. 

“The blindness isn’t reversible, Kara. You’re going to be blind for the rest of your life.” Alex quietly whispered to her sister, trying to beat down the feeling that she somehow failed what she was trying to do her whole life. Alex was supposed to protect Kara with everything she had, and yet, her sister was hurt, and she couldn’t stop it.

Kara was just silent, keeping her head turned downwards. She would be blind for the rest of her life? She wouldn’t be able to see the beautiful planet she has sworn to protect anymore, or the woman she had fallen in love with? Then, the only thought that really mattered most came to the forefront of her mind. 

“What does that mean for Supergirl?” She whispered quietly. 

Alex didn’t reply, but instead held Kara as tears came to the alien's eyes. The silence was enough; it was clear that Kara’s life as Supergirl was over. 

Supergirl had basically died. 

 

Later that day, Alex had taken Kara home, where she proceeded to fall asleep right as her head hit her pillow. Alex managed to wake her stay up long enough to allow Alex to help Kara change into a pair of PJ’s, before she called Winn and James, telling them about what had occurred. 

It came to no surprise to anyone when Winn showed up, breathing heavily as if he had ran all the way to Kara’s apartment from God knows where. His knock was loud, and when Alex opened the door, she scolded him for it.

“She’s asleep, Winn!’

Winn held up his hands in his defense, sincerely apologizing. Alex pursed her lips. before turning away and digging into her pocket for her cell phone. There was someone else she still had to call.

_Ring. Ring._

“Hiya, Danvers!” Came Maggie’s voice, her greeting the same as always when Alex called. 

“How did yo-” Alex began to ask, cut off by Maggie.

“How many times have I told you, Danvers; whenever someone calls me my phone reads it out in a robot voice.” Maggie chuckled, before turning all business. “But that's besides the point. What’s up?” 

“Well, I kinda need you to come over. We have a situation regarding Ka-Supergirl” Alex quickly stopped herself before she gave away Kara’s other identity. “There was an accident.” 

“I know who Supergirl is, Danvers.” Maggie said, trying to ease Alex a little, hearing the obvious hurt in her cru-friend’s voice. “What happened? Is she okay?” 

“She’s blind. Somehow, she got some kryptonite to her eyes and I don’t think she’ll be able to heal them.” Alex took a deep breath. She knew being blind wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but she feared Kara wouldn’t see it that way. Kara had always wanted to help people and now she’ll have to find a way to do it without the thing she had been able to use her whole life.

“Come pick me up.” Maggie said without hesitation. 

“Alright.” 

Winn looked over as Alex dug through her purse, trying to find her car keys. Her hair fell over he eyes, blocking Winn’s view to her expression.

“Where are you going?” He asked,leaning back on the back of the couch, looking exhausted.

Without looking up, Alex replied,

“Gotta go pick up Maggie.”

Winn took the curt response as a sign not to press further. He glanced out the window, watching as the sun began to fall and the lights of National City began to shine in the darkness. Alex left the apartment without so much of a goodbye, nearly crashing into James on her way out. Without a word, James went into Kara’s room, where she lay snuggled into her sheets, only her eyes and up peeking out of her covers. But even as she slept, James could see how sad she was. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as if even as she slept she was worried or in pain. 

Winn came to stand in the doorway as James gently pushed back a strand of her hair away from her face, Kara unconsciously leaning into his touch. 

“Kara!” Lena’s voice boomed from the kitchen, Kara slowly waking as her girlfriend practically sprinted into their bedroom, almost knocking Winn over. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was small and gravely from having just woken up. 

Lena ran over to their bed, quickly taking Kara into her arms and holding tightly onto her girlfriend. She gently rocked, more for herself than Kara trying to ebb the anxiety that had corsed through her when she got the call that Kara had been injured. She knew Lex couldn't have done anything; she would’ve been informed if had gotten out of prison, but that still didn’t stop her from fearing the worst. Her shaking hand ran through Kara’s hair, something she always loved to do, and knew Kara loved when she did. 

“I’m okay, Lena.” Kara whispered into Lena’s chest, where she had rested her head, as she began to take the fabric of Lena’s shirt in between her fingers. Winn and James exchanged looks, before silently agreeing to leave the couple alone. 

“I was so worried for you, Kara.” Lena admitted, still gently rocking. “When I saw on TV that Supergirl had gotten hurt, and no one replied to my calls, I expected the worse.” Lena sucked in a shaky breath. “I thought you might’ve died.” Lena’s voice broke on the last word. 

“I’m-I’m okay.” Kara tried to reassure Lena, and Lena smiled. Here Kara was, the one who just became blind, trying to make Lena feel better. That was so typically Kara. 

It didn’t take long for Kara for to fall back asleep, being gently let back onto the pillows by Lena, followed by her falling asleep soon after. Winn snuck back into the bedroom, upon realizing Lena had forgotten to remove her shoes before falling asleep. He carefully took off her heels, leaving them by the foot of the bed. 

“You know, Danvers, I could walk this whole apartment building by myself without my cane at this point.” Maggie’s voice rang from behind the door, followed by a slight rustle as Alex opened the door, Maggie holding onto her elbow. “You also don’t have to lead me; I have my cane.”

Alex flushed, thankful Maggie couldn’t see it, because surely she’d make fun of her. “Well maybe I like leading you around.” Alex retorted, knowing that wasn’t a very good comeback. Maggie giggled, slightly breaking away from Alex after she felt a stool next to her and sat down. 

“Hey, Maggie.” Winn greeted “It’s Winn.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, Winn,” Maggie replied, “I know your voice well enough now.” 

Maggie turned back to where she assumed Alex was. “So, what do you want me to do?” 

“Kara’s a bit lost right now.” Alex started. “Her whole life on Earth she’s had been able to see better than any human, I’m sure she thinks she failed Earth, that she can no longer protect it.”

Maggie was confused, she couldn’t see how she fit in in all of this. “I’m still confused. What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to help me show her that she can still protect our planet without her vision. Even if it isn’t in the way she knows.” 

“Oh.” Was all Maggie said, nodding. “Got it.” 

 

Kara had to go to work the next day. Supergirl was hanging up the cape, so she figured it was time to tell Cat who she was and what happened. It would be harder now to hide the fact she was Supergirl now that they have both lost their eyesight at the same time, but she was creative when it came to coverups. Winn helped Kara into the CatCo building that morning, leading her by allowing her to hold his elbow as he had lead Maggie many times. Despite the fact she couldn’t see, Kara had put on her glasses that morning anyway, because why not. 

Winn had left her at her desk, awaiting Cat’s arrival to break the news to her. He hadn’t wanted to let her go, if it were up to him, he would’ve stayed by her side for the whole day. But, alas, Kara was her own woman, she could still do everything she normally could. 

Kara heard Cat coming, and braced herself for a million questions. She could hear her strutting through the bullpen as she did everyday, and could imagine her walking with so much purpose it seemed unreal. 

“Kiera!” She called, Kara jumping up to her feet and turning towards the voice of her boss “Give me my coff-What happened to your eyes?” 

Kara could feel the eyes of the whole office on her, and she carefully got out of her desk, walking alongside Cat to her office. 

“May I close the door, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, trying to keep her voice level as anxiety tried to crawl its way up her throat. 

“Yes, Kiera.” Cat sat on the sofa, gently leading Kara down with her after her gesturing didn’t work. After that, Cat knew what had happened. Kara was blind now.

“As you have already guessed,” Kara started. “I am Supergirl.”

“That was obvious. Tell me something I don’t know.” Cat pushed for Kara to just tell Cat what was up. 

“Supergirl had an accident last night.” She took a deep breath. “Someone blasted some kryptonite into my eyes and blinded me.’’ She glanced down, wringing her hands. “I’m never going to be able to be Supergirl again. I’m never gonna get my sight back.” 

“Oh.” Was all Cat said, before carefully taking Kara’s slightly shaking hand in her own. Kara gasped, surprised at the show of affection from the older woman. “Does Supergirl want to make one last statement before hanging up the cape?” 

Kara nodded, digging into her pocket for her cell phone. Last night, Maggie had turned on voice over for her, but it was still tripping her having her phone speak to her and having to double tap in order to select anything. As a robot voice read Alex, Kara double tapped to call her sister. 

“I need the suit. Supergirl is going to make one last statement before I’m done.” Kara said as her sister picked up her phone. Alex was taken aback by the lack of emotions in Kara’s voice; the other woman had always been subject to being overcome with emotion, and yet, nowhere could it be found. 

“I thought you wore it under your clothes like you always do?”

“Why would I now?” Kara asked, confused as to why Alex would think she still would. “I have no reason to anymore.” 

They both said goodbye, and within ten minutes, Alex had arrived at CatCo and within another five, Supergirl sat at Cat’s desk, hands crossed as she got ready to give her improvised speech to National City.

“People of National City.” Kara started, as she heard Ms. Grant address the city before. “This is Supergirl here for a very important message.” She sighed, uncrossing her hands and sitting in a more natural position. But,” Kara smiled, a slightly sad smile. “National City doesn’t need me. This city is full of great people; people who can protect each other from whatever they need to protect others from. I will never truly leave this; Supergirl is a part of who I am. She will never leave me; never leave you. So long as you keep fighting for what is right, National City will always have its heroes.”

Kara came to terms with her blindness as everyone who gets injured must. She knew it was never going to be the end of the world; many successful people were blind. Supergirl never died, and Kara lived the rest of her life the hero she was meant to be. While she never got to watch herself and her friends grow old, her life; even if it wasn’t how she had imagined, was nothing less than

_Super._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make anything regarding blindness as accurate as possible based on my experiences with blind people. If you find anything wrong with it, please tell me!
> 
> *also I know not all blind people's eyes are cloudy but for this situation, they are


End file.
